


Looking for a Fic

by Decon_St3inx



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decon_St3inx/pseuds/Decon_St3inx
Summary: I'm on the hunt for a fanfic and need help finding the story of the long haired Tobirama.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a Fic

I'm on a hunt for a fic where Tobirama gets long hair. This is what I remember from it.

Hashirama grows out Tobirama's hair for an undercover mission where he will appear as a woman. I think the identity was a powerful and beautiful woman from the Senju clan.

Izuna doesn't realize at first its Tobirama and then flips when he figures it out. I think Madara just sees Tobirama as beautiful with his long hair.

I would love any and all help in finding this fic. 


End file.
